Millie
Millie is a striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior :She is first seen in The Lost Warrior as a kittypet who befriends Graystripe and shows him a forest when he's homesick. She was the first friendly cat Graystripe met since the twolegs captured him. Millie becomes curious about Clan life after Graystripe explains it to her, and she wants him to teach her about being a warrior. Graystripe does, and Millie learns how to hunt and fight. Her skills come to use when she and Graystripe are confronted by Duke, (whom Graystripe had lost a fight to before) and two other kittypets. A fight breaks out (Graystripe fights Duke and Millie fights the other two) and Graystripe and Millie emerge victorious. When Graystripe decides to go rejoin the Clans, Millie, who had helped to convince him of the idea, doesn't want to leave her Twolegs to go with him. She eventually changes her mind and a few days after Graystripe leaves. Millie finds him, sick and hallucinating, and nurses him back to health. The two then embark on their journey to find the Clans. Warriors Refuge :In the beginning, she and Graystripe are in a corn field. A large monster scares them, causing them to run in opposite directions. She injures her eyes on the sharp leaves, and is found a short time later by Husker, Graystripe, and Splash. In this book, it is revealed that she can speak dog, and she teaches Husker, Moss, their kits, and Splash how to speak dog too. Warrior's Return :In this book, Graystripe and Millie continue on their journey. With Graystripe ready to give up, Millie forces him to continue. They meet Ravenpaw and Barley at the barn and the two cats direct them to where the Clans were headed many moons ago. Graystripe offers for Ravenpaw to go with them, but he says his home is at the barn. On the journey they face many troubles together. Fights occur between the two and when they meet Diesel, a cat at a truck stop, Graystripe feels like he has to compete with him. After being hit by a monster, Millie and Diesel take care of him until he is ready to leave. Millie suggests that they ride on a twoleg monster to the sun-drown place because his shoulder is still sore. Graystripe agrees. When at a rest stop, they are attacked by kittypets and don't recognize Millie as one of their own. Finally, they reach sun-drown place and head towards the lake. Graystripe tells Millie how he feels and asks her to be his mate. They walk together onto the island, just in time for the Gathering. Everyone turns and sees the two of them standing together ready to speak. In the ''Power of Three Series'' The Sight :Millie and Graystripe return to the Clans during a Gathering. She surprises many cats because of her courage to journey such a far distance and how her voice was compared to Daisy's soft voice. ThunderClan takes the pair in without hesitation. On their return to camp Jaypaw notices that Millie's paw was infected. Millie's infected paw is tended to by the medicine cats. Millie and Graystripe fight side by side against ShadowClan in a border battle that permits Millie to prove her fighting skills. Graystripe pulls a ShadowClan warrior off Millie, and Mille then gives the warrior a blow with her claws that sprays his blood everywhere. Later, when greencough rages through the camp, she explains to Graystripe, Firestar, and Brambleclaw that she'd gotten medicine from the vet that kept her from getting sick. Firestar says that the vet has done him a favor: the vet gave him a healthy warrior, which Millie glows with pride and Graystripe purrs for the praise his mate gets. Dark River :At the Gathering, Whitetail calls her "kittypet", but thanks her for sharing prey during the daylight gathering. Whitetail's apprentice, Breezepaw had followed his mentor to thank, but didn't respond. When Firestar performed her warrior ceremony, she decided to keep her kittypet name, instead of taking on a Clan cat name. Two cats, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, who is a Tribe of Rushing Water member, and Daisy, a former loner, congratulate her on keeping her kittypet name. Though some cats still have second thoughts. ''Outcast :Millie moves into the nursery, pregnant with Graystripe's kits, and isn't mentioned again in the book. She appears when Ferncloud tells Foxpaw and Icepaw to get a piece of fresh kill. Eclipse :In ''Eclipse, Millie's belly is said to be very big. In the middle of the book she gives birth to her kits, Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit. Even though the delivery goes well, Millie says while in labor that she is never going to have kits again if giving birth to kits is that hard. She is seen in the nursery most of the time, protecting the kits. When the battle started she went and hid in Firestar's den with her kits. After the battle, Millie catches whitecough. ''Long Shadows :Millie's whitecough turns into greencough. Briarkit eventually catches the cough as well. Briarkit and Millie are both moved to the abandoned Twoleg place in the back of ThunderClan territory. It is also noted that when they were going into the Twoleg place, Briarkit looked dead, and when cats were delivering herbs, Briarkit kept crying about Millie. Millie at the time was almost ready to join StarClan. Graystripe and the other healthy kits miss her most of the time while she is recovering. Finally, towards the end of the book, Firestar leaves the Twoleg place with Millie and Briarkit, both are looking better, and Briarkit begins to bounce around. Sunrise :Millie comforts Bumblekit when he tells her that he was scared Sol would "come and get him." In Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Millie and Graystripe's kits (Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit) become apprentices. Briarpaw's mentor is Thornclaw, Bumblepaw's mentor is Mousewhisker and Blossompaw's mentor is Hazeltail. Millie is first seen sharing tongues with her mate, Graystripe while talking to Brightheart and Cloudtail who are also mates. Millie is not formally listed in the allegiances for this book. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Millie is featured in this guide on the same page as her mate, Graystripe. Rock says that he doesn't think ThunderClan realizes just how much they owe her for bringing their leader's best friend and deputy back. Rock says that it was her determination that got them out of Twolegplace, and her encouragement that made Graystripe continue his search for the Clans. :Rock hopes that Graystripe never forgets how much she has given up for him, and that she has travelled a long way from home, in more ways than one. Family Members '''Mate': :GraystripeRevealed in Warrior's Return, pg 87: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :BriarpawRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BlossompawRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Son: :BumblepawRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) References and Citations Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Kittypet Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters